In between the 7 years
by AwesomeTeddyBear
Summary: This is a random collection of Trucy and Phoenix one-shots. The stories are set anytime from Phoenix's disbarment to Apollo justice. Enjoy :)
1. 2 year anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters :(

Almost 2 years had passed since Phoenix took Trucy in, they were settled down and quite used to their new life. Last year for their 1 year anniversary Trucy and Phoenix got banned from a restaurant but that's another story...

So this year Trucy proposed that they celebrated their 'anniversary' at home. They decided there would be an exchanging of presents and that for the entire day they would only eat homemade meals.

Trucy worked extremely hard to make a knitted beanie for Phoenix. Of course in the end she ended up buying one. She got some pink paint and wrote on it papa with a sloppy looking font. She wanted to write daddy but daddy was too long. It still looked too plain so Trucy went out to a badge making shop to design her own badge, it was going to be a picture of Trucy and Phoenix together but...lets just say it failed. You see, Trucy wasn't the most artistic person...actually she almost failed art, but Phoenix didn't mind because to him her magic tricks were creative enough.

Since Trucy spent all her money buying the badge maker Trucy snuck into Phoenix's room and looked for something to place on the beanie. That's when she found a box labeled Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Curiously she opened up the box, there were photos, case files, maps and lots of random junk. As Trucy was digging around the big box when Phoenix walked in.

"Trucy what are you doing?" Phoenix said with a serious look on his usually relaxed face.  
"Um...I'm looking...for um..." She said with cutest puppy dog eyes.  
"Looking for what?"  
"M-my hat?"  
"Trucy you're wearing it!"  
"Well..."  
"GET OUT!"  
"O-okay"

She ran to her room in tears, luckily with her swift magician fingers she got what she came for, in her gloved hands was a round badge with a cute smiley face. She had never seen it before, she wondered who gave it to him, but it didn't matter she never saw her daddy so angry, not even when she stole his almost empty wallet to but magicians props. Quickly she stuck on the badge and kept it in her magic panties. for a 10 year old girl Trucy had sure been through a lot.

That night they had Eldoons noodles for dinner. There was a tense feeling in the air. Trucy wanted to ask why he was angry. She wanted to say sorry. But he wouldn't talk to her. He barely made eye contact with her. Things were like that until the 3rd of May. Their anniversary.

Phoenix was back to his normal self, it was like nothing ever happened. Trucy excitedly woke up at 6 am in the morning and jumped on to a sleeping phoenix. They wished each other a happy anniversary. Trucy gave phoenix the little blue beanie with the small pin on the side followed by the words papa Phoenix in return gave her a new magician cape and a new hat.

They were so happy even though Trucy almost burnt down the kitchen while trying to pancakes. From that day on Trucy was banned from making pancakes. It seemed like every year Trucy got banned from something.

**AN**: this is my first ever story! :) I might not continue to write... But we'll see how this goes...

Please leave a review good or bad, nice or mean :)


	2. Where are you?

**AN**: This idea came to me when I went to the park and there was a dad who couldn't find his daughter I thought it was really cute, of course in the end the man could his daughter.

It was it fine Sunday afternoon of lazing around, Trucy wanted to go swimming but after some negotiating Phoenix agreed to take her to a park and get some ice-cream.

It was hard to believe Phoenix had Trucy for a whole year now...

"Fine but only 1 round" Phoenix knew 1 round meant 20 but he could never say no to playing hide and seek with his little girl.

"Ok I count you hide" exclaimed Trucy "1 2 3...daddy! I can hear you right next to me!  
"Ok I'll hide" said phoenix  
" 1 2 3 4...Daddy! You can't just stand behind me!  
"Fine I'll hide properly"

Phoenix found a rather large tree it was big enough to cover his entire body but he made sure his hand was sticking out of the side. After waiting there for 2 minutes he lost his patience.  
"Trucy I'm here!" He said with a light smile on his face  
There was no reply  
"Trucy?" His smile disappeared as it slowly changed into face reflecting his concern  
There was still no reply  
"This isn't funny Trucy"  
He was starting to get worried...  
"Where are you?"

Phoenix walked around the park calling out Trucy's name.  
He wanted to cry, where was his little girl?  
He knew he looked like an idiot running around the park frantically, he knew if Maya were here she'd laugh her head off because of the expression on his face, but that didn't matter he wanted her back. He started to panic like any father would do.  
What if she was hurt? kidnapped? Murdered?

In that moment phoenix thought about how Trucy was literally everything he had. There was no reason to live without her, he lost his job and is now a poker player, he had no friends near him, he barely had enough money to pay his rent. he needed Trucy, she was the glue that held together a broken man. He imagined her smile. Then pulled himself together. This was no time for self pity he needed to find his baby girl.

Phoenix thought long and hard about where Trucy would be, she was a smart girl, she wouldn't trust a stranger, she would go somewhere familiar, somewhere close...like the Wright Talent Agency!

Phoenix raced back to his former office. When he got back he heard sobs coming from his under old desk.  
He crawled under and picked her up. He hugged her tight a planted a kiss on her forehead. He told her it was alright.

For the first time Phoenix saw Trucy cry.

**AN**: i decided to make this a series of phoenix/Trucy one-shots

I'll be updating quite a lot because I'm on holidays :)

People have read this but haven't reviewed :( I'd really appreciate it, if anybody reviewed even if was pointing out my mistakes.

Please leave a review :)


	3. Tell me a story

It's amazing how many words can come out of an 10 year olds mouth. When Trucy came home from a school excursion she could not stop talking. All Phoenix heard was "blah blah blah" and the next thing he knew he got yelled at by a little girl for falling asleep. Even at dinner she was talking with her mouth full. Phoenix found it ironic how it took her 8 hours to tell him about her 7 hour day at school. At 11pm she finally decided to go to sleep. Sleeping at 10 almost guaranteed her waking up late for school. That wasn't even the problem. The problem was if Trucy slept late she'd wake up late and if she woke up late that would mean she wouldn't be able to sleep the next day.

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~

Unfortunately for him Phoenix's predictions was correct. At 10 that night Trucy stood outside his door and thought for a few seconds. Trucy was a smart girl she knew if she told her Daddy she couldn't sleep he'd entertain her until she was tired. After her few seconds of thinking Trucy finally knocked on the door. At first she knocked softly but she could still hear Phoenix snoring. Phoenix was a really heavy sleeper. She gave the door a few hard knocks but he still wouldn't wake up. Trucy started to get frustrated. So she crept into the room and poked Phoenix in the arm. Saying daddy to get his attention. She started with soft little whisper. Her whispers was starting to get louder and louder and her pokes were getting harder and harder. Until she finally gave him a hard whack on his shoulder and shouted in his ear "DADDY!" That's when the very tired Phoenix woke up.  
"Yes Trucy?" He acted although she only gave a soft whisper in his ear and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
"I can't sleep" she hugged her stuffed rabbit tighter.  
"Oh ok, would you like me to turn on the tv?"  
"No, I can't do that myself"  
"Ok"  
"Can you tell me a story?"  
"Um...ok, but do you promise you'll go to sleep right after?  
"Yes"  
"Well this is a story about why Edgeworth hates sand."  
"Daddy who's that?"  
"You know the guy that came once? He wears a white frilly thing on his neck."  
"Oh him. I like his frilly thing...it looks funny"  
"So anyway...one day after school Larry, Edgeworth and I went to the beach near gourd lake. While Edgeworth went to buy some ice cream Larry put some sand into Edgeworths school bag of course we zipped up the bag and...

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~

Phoenix stopped and realised Trucy was already asleep. He picked her up, carried her to her room and tucked her in. He stood there and watched her for a few seconds, it was hard to believe that she was already 10. Phoenix sighed. Being a single dad was definitely harder the being a lawyer.


End file.
